


Time For Miracles

by dreamcatcher (darcangell23)



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Angst, Discussion of foster care, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, Soulmates, discussion of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcangell23/pseuds/dreamcatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine met as kids in the same foster home but after Kurt's mom dies, his dad comes to take him back, leaving Blaine alone in the foster system. It's another nine years before they see each other again but things aren't that easy anymore and with the fact they now understand the way soulmates work and exactly what it means to be a carrier, their reunion will be less than complicated, particularly she a certain blue-eyed pale boy turns up at Dalton with a positive pregnancy test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Yes I know I have so many projects but when I get an idea, it has to go down or else it won't let me rest. So this fic will combine two of my favorite concepts in the Klaine verse. Mpreg and soulmates. If you don't like mpreg than I don't suggest you read this fic. I've put my own spin on the soulmates thing. So it will be unusual how soulmates are discovered but much of the basis behind my soulmate ideas and the mpreg is explained right at the beginning of the prologue so hopefully it won't confuse you. If it does, feel free to leave me a comment and ask about it! As always, comments make me smile. Enjoy!

The Soulmate Complex

 

For ages, the heart has wanted what the heart has wanted. It yearns for love, craves for the touch, even if it is featherlight, of the one that is planned to belong to it. This one is known as the soulmate.

 

For years the fates have been pairing us off with those who are meant to be our one true love. For years, not every one of those pairs has ended in happily ever after. And for years, the fates have evolved and changed the way we know who is meant to be our soulmate.

 

Perhaps the most well known method is the one that is just now fading out as more and more children are born without soulmate markings. Once upon a time, soulmates were known by the scripted tattoo of the person's full name on the inside of the child's wrist, present from the moment the baby is born. That evolved to being merely initials of the person's name and in the past twenty years, has seemed to fade out altogether.

 

Scientists who spend their entire lives studying the evolution of soulmates were baffled for a number of years after the first children were born seemingly without such a mark. There were no clear signs as to how the fates had changed the evolution of soulmates this time.

 

But recently, scientists have made a breakthrough. It seems that it has changed to one of life's most intimate connections. Sexual intercourse. Studies have revealed that people who have sex with the person who has been dubbed their soulmate, will develop a small tattoo in the shape of a lock above their heart the morning after the first time they connect on that level. However if a lock does not appear, than you are not meant to spend the rest of your life with that person.

 

Undoubtedly, with this new information, relationships will start and end much more rapidly. What's the point of remaining in the relationship if you know you are not going to spend the rest of your life with this person? By default though, these findings have also limited the number of unwanted pregnancies in the world. Fewer and fewer people are having babies resulting from a union that was just a hook up or turned out not to be their soulmate. Unfortunately, this has not stopped entirely. People still aren't responsible for their actions when under the influence and unwanted pregnancies will likely always be a problem.

 

In the heat of the matter, finding one's soulmate has certainly become much more complex than it used to be. So much for those wanting to abstain until marriage. Can't imagine what it will be like to be intimate with your new bride or groom for the first time only to learn, you weren't meant to be. Unfortunately, this speaks for the rise of divorces in the world today.

 

The Gay Male Today

 

Along with the change in how soulmates are found, the fates seem to have offered another new evolvement. A number of years after names stopped appearing on wrists entirely, doctors became baffled when every so often a male baby would be born with a tattoo on the inside of their left wrist. It was simply the letter 'c' enclosed in a bubble. It was baffling because not every male child was born with this tattoo.

 

A study was started to follow these children and it was discovered in one hundred percent of all subjects in the study, the child turned out to be gay. Though that still didn't acquaint for what the 'c' meant.

 

That was defined with further studies. Blood drawn from gay males in comparison to blood drawn from straight males had different hormonal properties than the blood of their straight counterparts. Perhaps even more baffling was the similar hormonal balance and properties it had to the blood of a female and more so, a pregnant female.

 

When this was found, a select few gay males volunteered for an experiment. Scientists did artificial insemination on these males and again, one hundred percent of the subjects tested positively pregnant. The 'c' was clarified to be the carrier gene, meaning a male who had the properties within their body to become pregnant and carry a baby.

 

To this day, the marking of the carrier gene on a baby boy is the first indicator that the child will be a gay male. No straight male has ever turned out to be a carrier and no gay male has ever turned out not to be a carrier. Well, since the beginning of the carrier marking that is.

 

The point in both the soulmate complex and the gay male today is still that the fates know everything there is to know about life, about the future, about the direction of the world. And it may not always be clear why.

 

* * *

 

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, where did you get that?" Eight year old Kurt Hummel looked up from the book entitled 'Soulmates: A Guide To True Love In Today's Society' to Mrs. Freeman, his foster mother. The woman took the book from him and put it high on the shelf. "Eight year olds should not be reading this kind of stuff," she noted.

 

She gently took hold of Kurt's hand and pulled him up from the floor. The boy turned to gaze at the little c in the bubble that was marking his left wrist. Was that why his parents had put him in foster care? Because they couldn't bear the thought that their son was gay? Wait, the book hadn't said exactly what that word meant.

 

"Mrs. Freeman?" Kurt asked as she pulled him along through the house to the living room where his foster brothers and sisters sat in front of the TV, watching some Disney movie.

 

"Yes Kurt?" she replied, continuing through the living room to the entrance hall and leaving Kurt wondering why she hadn't just plopped him down in front of the TV with the other children.

 

"What does gay mean?" Mrs. Freeman froze and looked at the boy. How much of that book had he read before she'd found him in the office?

 

The kindly old lady swallowed heavily. "That's a very adult word Kurt," she said, stopping in the doorway between the living room and the entrance hall. "I wouldn't worry about it right now. There's someone here to see you."

 

Without another word, she lead the small pale boy into the entrance hall where a man dressed in worn jeans, a flannel shirt, and a ball cap on his head was standing.

 

"Kurt, this is Burt Hummel, your father," Mrs. Freeman said. The eight year old's stunning blue orbs went wide as saucers as he stared at the man.

 

Burt smiled hesitantly and knelt down in front of Kurt. The small boy could see though that he was sad. The smile didn't reach his eyes. Was he not happy to see Kurt? Why was this man so sad?

 

"Hey buddy," Burt said finally in a gruff voice. Kurt could only nod his head at him. "I have some bad news kid," he went on.

 

Was he going to tell him that he was giving up his rights completely and being reunited with his family was never going to happen?

 

Kurt had very little memory of his family. He'd been with the Freemans since just before his third birthday. All he knew was that his mommy was very sick and unfortunately, with all the doctors appointments and things going on, they couldn't take care of him properly. He had little to no memory of this man or his mother because he'd been too young to remember them.

 

"Are you giving me away permanently?" he asked quietly and clutched Mrs. Freeman's hand tighter. Burt cast a look up at the woman that showed her complete heartbreak.

 

"No buddy," he told Kurt, reaching out cautiously to gently stroke his cheek. Burt had felt and always would feel horrible for putting his only son in this situation and furthermore for not making time to visit him. He vowed to be a better father from then on. "I'm afraid your mommy took a trip up to heaven," he said as gently as he could.

 

Kurt stared at him. His mommy had gone to heaven. He knew what that meant. She was gone. She had been taken from him. He would never see her again.

 

Burt ran a hand over Kurt's cheek lightly when the boy didn't say anything. He didn't even cry at the news but Burt hadn't expected him to. Kurt had hardly known his mother and he didn't want him to hardly know him as well.

 

"When can I take him home?" Burt asked suddenly, standing up again and Kurt looked up to Mrs. Freeman with wide eyes.

 

"One step at a time Mr. Hummel," Mrs. Freeman replied. "Not today of course but if that's something you want to do, we can work it out. It might take a number of weeks but I see no reason why it should be hard to return him to your care. You chose to place him here of your own accord." She sighed and glanced down at Kurt.

 

"My only regret is that he had to stay so long," Burt replied. Mrs. Freeman nodded sadly.

 

"I understand Mr. Hummel," she said.

 

Burt knelt in front of Kurt again. "I have to go for now buddy, but I promise you I'll be back. And soon I'll take you home and we'll be a family again, okay?" Kurt didn't know what to say so he just nodded.

 

Mrs. Freeman dismissed him to join the other children while she and Kurt's dad had a final discussion before she saw him out. Kurt didn't say a word. He merely sank down onto the carpet beside his best friend, a seven year old named Blaine Anderson, and stared at the movie on the TV blankly.

 

Blaine may have been a year younger than Kurt but he could tell that something was very wrong with his friend. Mindful of his still healing tailbone, he scooted closer and wrapped his arms around Kurt, hugging him to him. Kurt leaned into the embrace and just continued staring blankly ahead. Thank God for Blaine.

 

* * *

 

Kurt didn't say a single word the rest of that day. He didn't exactly know how to process what was going through his mind. And when it still wouldn't shut up that night, he found himself staring up at the ceiling, surrounded by his foster brothers in the room they shared.

 

He jumped slightly when he felt the weight of someone crawling into the bed beside him but relaxed when the familiar embrace wrapped around him.

 

Blaine was holding him tightly. They were best friends. They knew when they needed each other. Kurt would often crawl into Blaine's bed when there was a thunderstorm outside because he knew they scared Blaine. Blaine was often there when Kurt got sad like now.

 

"Blaine?" Kurt finally said, his voice soft and choked up slightly.

 

"What is it Kurt?" the seven year old replied, gently squeezing Kurt in a reassuring hug.

 

"What do you think gay means?" Kurt asked. Whatever Blaine had been expecting, it hadn't been that. He had probably been expecting something about what had happened in the entrance hall. But that would come about soon, he figured. Kurt sometimes had an odd way of getting to his problems but he did it in his own way and Blaine knew that Kurt just needed him to go with it however he wanted to get it out.

 

The younger boy propped himself up slightly so he could look at Kurt in the darkness, one of his curls hanging in his hazel eyes.

 

"I don't know Kurt." He bit his lip. "I've heard my dad use it before though. That and fag." He didn't need to mention that the terms were used in reference to him. Kurt knew Blaine's father was the reason he was in foster care. His dad was abusive and his mother was too afraid to stop it. Blaine's older brother Cooper had been removed from their home some years ago and as far as Blaine knew, was almost old enough to live on his own. Cooper was a good seven years older than Blaine, making him fourteen now. But he never seemed to show any interest in helping Blaine out.

 

Kurt rolled over so that he was facing Blaine. "I found this book in the office today. It says the c means we can get pregnant." Blaine's eyes went wide.

 

"You mean, have a baby the way mommies do?" he asked. Kurt nodded his head and bit his lip. He watched Blaine subtly glance down at his wrist. Kurt was well aware that his friend had the mark too. It was one reason they had bonded so well.

 

"It called us carriers and it said that only gay males are carriers, but it didn't say what gay meant," he replied, shaking his head.

 

Blaine furrowed his brow, not even sure how to continue with this subject. So instead, he asked hesitantly, "Kurt, what happened in the entrance hall today?"

 

Kurt went silent for several moments. Realization had finally hit him. Going home meant leaving Blaine. Leaving Blaine meant possibly never seeing him again. Kurt wasn't sure he could deal with that.

 

"My-my dad was here," he finally said. He could tell Blaine's eyes were going wide at the admission but he couldn't look at him. "He said my mommy made a trip up to heaven."

 

"Oh Kurt," Blaine said in a heartbreaking tone of voice. He couldn't imagine what that felt like, to lose a parent, particularly one you didn't even get the chance to really know.

 

Kurt drew a breath. "And then he said he was going to come back and take me home and we would be a real family again." His voice was so quiet by now that he almost feared that he hadn't said anything at all.

 

"Take you home?" Blaine said in a choked voice. "You mean you leave and we never see each other again?"

 

Kurt could feel his throat closing up. "Yeah…" he managed to whisper.

 

Neither of them managed to sleep that night. Instead, they spent the night embracing and crying softly in each other's arms. They knew that once one of them left the system, they wouldn't be allowed to come back to see the other one. And who knew if Blaine would spend the rest of his foster years with the Freemans anyway? Likely not. They seemed to only foster younger children. But children in the system, their lives were kept confidential.

 

By the dawn, they had promised each other that they were going to make the most of their time together. It was almost a given that Kurt would be returning to what had probably been a loving home for him before tragedy struck.

 

* * *

 

It didn't make things any easier when that day came a few weeks later. Kurt and Blaine had been sitting quietly in the living room coloring while the other children played in the backyard. Neither of them had wanted to play with any of the other kids now that the prospect of Kurt leaving was very real.

 

"Kurt?" came Mrs. Freeman's voice suddenly. The pale boy looked up to see that she wasn't alone. Burt was standing with her and she had a suitcase - Kurt's suitcase - in her hand. "Your father's here. You're going home today Kurt."

 

A choking sound beside him told Kurt Blaine had burst into tears. They knew this was coming but they hadn't been prepared for when it would come. And now it seemed like it had crept up on them suddenly.

 

Kurt stood up from the table and ran over to grab the teddy bear off the top of his suitcase. He didn't say a word to Mrs. Freeman or Burt.

 

Cautiously approaching Blaine again, Kurt held out the bear. "I want you to have Fiyero," he said quietly. Blaine's eyes went wide. "This way, whenever there's a thunderstorm, you can squeeze him tight and I'll be right there with you."

 

This was something Kurt had been thinking a lot about. Blaine knew that Fiyero meant the world to Kurt. The bear was his favorite possession. This was not something Kurt was doing lightly and he knew it was going to be hard to adapt to not having Fiyero but he wanted Blaine to have something to always remember him by. This was the best option.

 

"Kurt, are you sure?" Blaine asked, wiping his hand across his eyes. Kurt nodded.

 

"I'm sure," he said, getting choked up himself. Blaine pulled him into a hug and held him tightly for a moment before pulling away.

 

"I have something for you too and don't laugh because I um…know it's kind of creepy." Kurt inclined his head to the side in curiosity.

 

"I won't laugh at you Blaine," he said.

 

Sniffling, Blaine nodded his head. He pulled a folded handkerchief out of his pocket and held it out with a shaky hand, blushing slightly.

 

"I um…didn't have anything of value, so I cut off one of my curls. I know how much you love them," he said quietly.

 

Kurt stared in awe at the folded handkerchief Blaine was handing him. "Blaine…" he whispered. Blaine squeezed Fiyero and Kurt clutched the lock of hair to his chest. "I will keep it always. It's going in my treasure box. I'll never forget you Blaine." Kurt sniffed and turned to join his father and Mrs. Freeman in the doorway.

 

"I'll never forget you either Kurt," Blaine replied. He watched his friend walk out of the living room for the last time, all the while glancing over his shoulder and locking his eyes with Blaine's, never wanting to leave the boy behind.

 

And then he was gone and Blaine squeezed the teddy bear tightly to his chest and cried into it, fearing he had lost his best friend for good.

 

It would be nine years before they saw each other again.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh you guys are amazing! I just had to write the next chapter now. Things may seem a little rushed in the beginning but the bulk of this story is meant to follow the pregnancy. So that would be why. Obviously Kurt and Blaine have to do the deed to get there right? *wink* Anyway, I want to explain something but that will be in the end notes so I don't spoil the chapter. Comments make me smile! Enjoy!

Blaine frowned slightly as he held the curl up while staring in the vanity mirror. Ever since he had snipped off this particular curl back when he was seven, it hadn't really grown back the same. It was one of the reasons he used so much gel in his hair all the time.

 

He glanced at Fiyero. The teddy bear went everywhere with him. It was his one reminder of Kurt, aside from the wayward curl on his head.

 

At the moment, the bear was seated in the chair beside him as Blaine worked to fix his gelmet, the raspberry scent of his hair gel filling the green room.

 

The Warblers, the show choir at Dalton Academy, the private all boys high school he attended, were backstage preparing for their Sectionals competition. Blaine was their lead singer. He had to be at his best.

 

"Come on Blaine. If you put any more gel in your hair, it's gonna freeze and harden like cement!" came the voice of Jeff Sterling, one of Blaine's good friends and fellow Warblers. The blonde giggled in light of himself, plucked Fiyero from the chair and set the bear on the vanity so he could take its place.

 

The Warblers had long since stopped questioning Blaine about the teddy bear. They were well aware of the story behind it and well, frankly, they were getting sick of hearing Blaine go on and on about Kurt, a boy he hadn't seen or spoken to since his father took him from the foster home they shared nine years earlier. Really, they thought it was time the boy moved on. But they didn't say anything.

 

"Hold on Jeff," Blaine replied, smoothing the gel over the spot. "I just need to fix this wayward curl."

 

Jeff sighed heavily and picked up Fiyero. "You never did tell us why that curl is awkward," he commented. Blaine flinched.

 

"I cut it off once when I was seven. It's never grown back the same way," he said, feeling he didn't need to elaborate.

 

"Why? Why would you cut off one random curl?" Jeff asked.

 

Blaine set down the tub of hair gel and sighed, turning to face his friend. He opened his mouth to reply but before he could, Wes, one of their council members approached them.

 

"Let's go boys," he said. "Show time."

 

Blaine let out a breath of relief, took Fiyero from Jeff and set him back down on the vanity before giving his friend a smile. Jeff did not look happy at not getting an answer out of his friend but followed Blaine and Wes to their places onstage anyway.

 

None of them were aware of the tall pale boy moving to backstage with the rest of his team, as they would go after the Warblers.

 

* * *

 

Kurt laughed half-heartedly at something his friend Rachel Berry was saying. He was a bit distracted, having glimpsed a beautiful boy heading to the stage with the rest of the boys clad in uniforms.

 

Nerves were eating at him, though this wasn't his first competition. But it was the first time he had a solo. He patted his pants pocket. The curl, the one Blaine had given him nine years ago, was stowed safely in it. His friends thought he was a little odd but he said it was his good luck charm.

 

He rolled his shoulders and tried his best to hide the cringe at the pain it caused him. After a whole week of several locker checks by Karofsky and the other jocks, his back was incredibly sore. And he only had the weekend to heal up before the torture would begin again. He never told his friends any of this. Including Finn Hudson, who was newly Kurt's stepbrother as Kurt's dad had married Finn's mom.

 

As he was heading for the vanity to spruce up, Kurt tuned Rachel out. He couldn't understand why he was still being bullied at school. It wasn't like being gay was a bad thing. The fates decided it after all. And you couldn't argue with the fates. And you couldn't hide it unless you intended to keep your left wrist covered all the time, which would probably make people question it after a while anyway. He just didn't get it.

 

However, the sight of the vanity stopped Kurt's train of thought and his eyes went wide.

 

There, sitting on the vanity table, was a teddy bear that Kurt hadn't seen in nine years. And he knew it was the same bear. He could feel it in his bones. Did that mean that Blaine was here? Blaine was in the competition? If he was, he had to be one of those Dalton boys. The other group were all old people.

 

Noting that none of his friends were paying attention to him, Kurt carefully approached the vanity and picked the bear up. "Fiyero…" he whispered, hugging the stuffed toy to him.

 

"Kurt what are you doing?" It was Rachel and she was looking at him oddly.

 

"I um…" Kurt replied, not at all sure what to say. Only two people in the entirety of New Directions knew the story. Rachel and his other best friend Mercedes. Finn knew that Kurt had spent part of his childhood in foster care because he was his stepbrother but that was it.

 

Rachel gave him a knowing look. "You what Kurt? Saw some random teddy bear and just thought you would hug it?" she asked.

 

Kurt bit his lip. "It's Fiyero Rachel," he said quietly.

 

Realization dawned on her just then. "Oh my God," she said, glancing toward the stage where the Warblers were currently rocking out. "You mean he's here?" she stage-whispered.

 

"He has to be," Kurt said, glancing toward the stage. He set Fiyero down on the vanity again and reached into his pocket.

 

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

 

Without looking up, he pulled the handkerchief with Blaine's curl in it out of his pocket and gently placed it beside the teddy bear.

 

"I'm going to find out which one he is," he said simply. If Blaine was here in this venue with him at this very moment, Kurt was going to find him. He had waited nine years to see Blaine again. He wasn't going to pass this up.

 

"I hope you know what you're doing Kurt," Rachel said before she gave him a sympathetic look and walked off.

 

* * *

 

Blaine and the Warblers cheered as they made their way off-stage, elated at the great performance they had just put on. There was no way they didn't have this thing in the bag.

 

They breezed past the group of kids making their way toward the stage, politely excusing themselves so they didn't run into anybody. Blaine caught a glimpse of a chestnut haired boy looking slightly nervous as he followed his friends to the stage. Did he look familiar?

 

The curly-haired Warbler shook his head off as he approached the vanity where he had left Fiyero, intending to grab the teddy and follow his friends out to the audience to watch the group called the New Directions perform. But when he got there, he stopped short.

 

Lying on the vanity, beside the bear was a very familiar handkerchief. Even after nine years, Blaine still recognized it. With a shaky hand, he picked it up and carefully unfolded it. Lying inside was the curl he had given Kurt all those years ago.

 

A sharp gasp met his ears and Blaine turned his head just in time to see the chestnut haired boy from a few moments prior dash away from the curtain.

 

"Kurt…" Blaine whispered.

 

Refolding the handkerchief with the curl inside, he set it down and picked up Fiyero before he hurried off to catch up with his friends. If that was Kurt, the chestnut haired boy, he didn't want to miss hearing him sing.

 

* * *

 

Kurt fidgeted onstage later when the three show choirs were called to the stage to announce the winner. Blaine was there. Blaine was singing. Blaine remembered him…right?

 

It was nerve-wracking knowing that he was standing on the same stage as a boy he hadn't seen in nine years. Subconsciously, Kurt's eyes roamed over to the Warblers, landing on the boy he had watched pick up the handkerchief. There was no doubt in his mind, that was his Blaine.

 

Wait, his Blaine? Since when had he been his Blaine?

 

"Since always," Kurt whispered, realizing it for the first time. His eyes remained on Blaine, even as the Warbler turned and looked directly at him. Kurt's breath hitched. God he had grown up so beautifully. Blaine elicited a shy smile in his direction and Kurt couldn't help but to smile back.

 

He was lost in the moment and he had a feeling Blaine was too. Neither of them could take their eyes from the other. It was like they both knew. They both felt the same way.

 

"…it's a tie!" called out the guy reading off the results, snapping Kurt out of his reverie. "You're all going to the Regionals!"

 

Kurt hadn't even noticed that the Hipsters had been given third place and New Directions and the Warblers were the only ones left on the stage. He'd been too preoccupied staring into Blaine's eyes.

 

It was with a blur that both teams were fumbling into backstage, cheering for their respective members that had got them there. The Warblers were cheering Blaine and New Directions were cheering Kurt but it seemed neither boy cared. All they wanted was to get to each other.

 

It was Blaine that found freedom first. He snatched up Fiyero, who had been left on the vanity again, and made his way quickly to Kurt.

 

"I think I have something that belongs to you," he said shyly from behind the pale boy. Kurt whirled around to find himself staring into those familiar warm hazel eyes.

 

"Blaine…" he whispered breathlessly. The curly-haired boy gasped slightly. He'd waited so long to hear his own name from the very person who was now standing in front of him again.

 

All Blaine did was smile and the next thing he knew, he had an armful of tall slender pale boy. A tall slender pale boy who was painstakingly beautiful. God how Kurt had gotten so gorgeous, Blaine didn't know.

 

Fiyero was unceremoniously dropped to the floor as Blaine wrapped his own arms around Kurt and held him there tightly. He never ever wanted to let go of this boy again. He could feel his heart beating out of his chest and he knew. He just knew.

 

But Kurt was the one to say it first. "I love you." Both boys froze suddenly, the words out in the open. Was that okay? Could Kurt really say something like that? Was it allowed?

 

Blaine realized that yes, it had to be allowed because this wasn't love at first sight. It was love that had been growing ever since the moment they met back in that foster home. It was love they hadn't realized they'd been pining after for nine years. It was love that started when they were kids and blossomed into true love.

 

"I love you too," Blaine whispered, pulling back to look at Kurt, to gaze into those blue eyes he had long since been dreaming about every night. Yes, no question about it. It may have taken physically seeing him again but Blaine was realizing why his heart hurt so bad every time he thought of Kurt. He had long since fallen in love with this incredible boy.

 

Kurt smiled shyly, before wincing and allowing a groan to fall from his lips and though Blaine had to admit the sound was sexy, he became concerned.

 

"Kurt what's wrong?" he asked gently.

 

Kurt stared at him in awe for several moments. Blaine had just used his name, his name that he hadn't heard spoken by this boy for nine years.

 

But then he bit his lip. Did he tell him? Did he tell Blaine what was bothering him? The other boy went to a private school and he knew he was gay because he remembered they both had the carrier mark, but that didn't mean he knew what Kurt was going through.

 

But this was Blaine. He'd always been able to tell him anything. He sighed heavily.

 

"I hate my school," he said finally and Blaine looked at him with concern, bending down to pick up the bear on the ground. "Everyday, I get shoved and tormented and slushied and bullied for being gay and for being a carrier. Every single day Blaine. My back is incredibly sore and covered in bruises. I can't tell anyone. Especially not my dad. He had a heart attack recently and he just got remarried. I can't bring this on him."

 

Blaine gathered just then that over the past nine years, Kurt and his dad had gotten incredibly close. That was a good thing. All Blaine knew about his dad now was that he was in prison and his mother was in a facility. When he wasn't at school, living in the dorms, he was still in foster care. But even after all this time, he still remembered what it was like to be abused.

 

"Kurt, I know better than anyone that abuse is not something you should just lie back and take," he said. "I'm also guessing the teachers at your school won't do a thing about it.

 

Kurt shook his head. "No, they won't. Even though a few of them really care. But they're afraid to act on it I think."

 

Blaine sighed. "I get that. The staff at my old school was the same way," he said, biting his lip. "We had a Sadie Hawkins dance and I had just come out at school officially. I asked a friend of mine, the only other openly gay kid. While we were waiting for his dad to pick us up, these three jocks beat the crap out of us," he told him. Even after nine years, they still seemed to be comfortable telling each other everything.

 

"Oh my God Blaine," Kurt gasped, clasping a hand to his mouth. On instinct, he pulled the boy back into his arms. "Is that why you go to private school now?" he asked when he'd pulled away again. Blaine nodded.

 

"Yes. My foster parents found Dalton and convinced the state to fund sending me there."

 

Kurt frowned. "Still in the system huh?" Blaine sighed and nodded again. "I'm sorry Blaine."

 

"It's okay," Blaine said. "I've been lucky to always have loving foster parents so I'm actually a lot happier now than I think I would have been with my real parents."

 

Kurt opened his mouth to reply when Mercedes interrupted. "Kurt, Mr. Schue wants at the bus in five," she said, throwing Blaine a curious look.

 

"I'll be right there Mercedes," Kurt replied. She nodded, still looking at Blaine curiously before hurrying off.

 

Kurt sighed. "I have to go." He did not look like he wanted to go.

 

"Give me your phone," Blaine said. Kurt handed over his iPhone and Blaine hastily input his number and sent a text to himself. "There, now you have my number and I have yours," he said with a smile.

 

Kurt smiled back. "Come to my house tonight," he blurted out suddenly, clapping a hand to his mouth.

 

Blaine grinned. "Are you sure Kurt?" he asked playfully.

 

The pale boy seemed to come back to himself and he nodded. "Very. Finn's spending the night at Puck's and my parents have a date night, which means they'll end up staying at a hotel so I have the house to myself."

 

Blaine looked at him for a moment before giving him another beautiful smile. "I'll be there," he said.

 

"Kurt!" called a blonde girl. "Come on! We're leaving!"

 

"Coming Quinn!" Kurt called back. He smiled at Blaine, hugged him one more time, and hurried away. "I'll see you later this time!" he shouted over his shoulder.

 

And Blaine couldn't help grinning because yes, he certainly would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what I wanted to explain was the expression of love. I know it seems like it came really soon and fast and unrealistically and normally, I wouldn't have done it like this. There would be a build up. But you have to remember in this verse Kurt and Blaine were best friends when they were kids. They've spent the last nine years missing each other and dreaming about seeing each other again so the love has been building, they just didn't realize it until they were finally seeing each other again face to face. I hope that makes sense. It's like all this build-up to finally being hit with a tidal wave of realization of that's why my heart still hurts. I understand now. Hope that clears that up. Sexy times next chapter. *wink*


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry this took me a bit. I've been a bit emotional because I left an RP I've been on for four years. It just isn't fun anymore. And my birthday is in six days.
> 
> So, as promised, sexy times in this chapter! This is where the explicit rating comes into play. And before you think they're moving too fast with the sex, I just want to reiterate again that the main plot of this fic is the mpreg. If not for that, they wouldn't be moving as fast but I hope I set it up for the speed to be justified and believable because technically, they've had nine years to fall in love.
> 
> Anyway, the major turning point where the plot thickens starts here. And I warn you, there is full sexual content of the male/male variety in this chapter. If you don't actually want to read it, all this chapter really contains is Blaine showing up at Kurt's house and the two of them and up having sex. So necessary details are in this chapter so you can skip if you don't want to read the sexual content.
> 
> As always, comments make me smile. Enjoy!

Kurt was in a panic at home. His dad and Carole had already left on a date night. Finn was supposedly at Puck's for celebratory video games. He was alone. He was alone and he was about to see a boy who he hadn't seen in nine years. Why had he invited Blaine to his house?

 

"Because you're in love with him," he told himself as he stared in his vanity mirror. And he knew it was true. He had been attached to Blaine at the home and he had been attached to the only reminder of Blaine he'd had for the past nine years. He turned his head to look at the handkerchief with Blaine's curl in it. He kept it on his nightstand.

 

His friends had asked him about it once, Rachel making it her business to see what was in the handkerchief and in her carelessness, had nearly dropped the lock of hair on the floor. That was when he had told her everything about Blaine. She was still the only one who really knew. Well, Mercedes knew a lot too.

 

He sighed heavily and grabbed his hairspray, looking over himself one more time in the mirror. He was wearing his favorite pair of black skinny jeans, so tight they looked like they were painted on, with a silver studded belt. A white button down shirt with three-quarter length sleeves and a form fitting black vest. A silver scarf was wrapped around his neck and his favorite pair of Doc Martens were laced up, completing his ensemble.

 

Kurt didn't know if this was a date or not but he still wanted to look good for Blaine. He hadn't actually ever thought he was attractive but he couldn't not look good for the boy he'd been dreaming about for the past nine years.

 

The years had been good to Blaine. He was undoubtedly the most attractive boy Kurt had ever seen in his life and that was not a biased opinion because he'd known him so young. Or at least, that's what he told himself.

 

A knock at the front door downstairs had him jumping out of his seat lightly and he stared at his bedroom door for a moment. This was it. Now or never.

 

The knocking came again and Kurt cleared his throat, getting up from his vanity and concentrating fully on every step forward. "Coming!" he called when he successfully reached the top of the stairs.

 

He took a deep breath, tugged down on the vest and made his way down the stairs and to the front door. He pulled it open to find Blaine standing there, hidden behind a huge bouquet of roses. Kurt gasped at the sight.

 

"I hope I'm not overstepping," Blaine said nervously. Kurt had a hand to his mouth and he struggled to find his voice, fighting to keep the tears out of his eyes. He frantically shook his head.

 

"No, no, not at all. Please come in," he finally managed to get out, noting that his voice was slightly higher pitched than normal. He stood out of the way so Blaine could enter the house.

 

"Thank you," the other boy said politely, flashing Kurt a dazzling smile. "You look absolutely gorgeous Kurt." The pale boy flushed and glanced down at the floor momentarily.

 

"When did you get so confident?" he asked. Blaine shrugged and chuckled. Kurt smiled at him and took the bouquet. "I'll just go put these in water. Make yourself at home. Would you like anything to drink?"

 

Blaine shook his head and walked into the living room to sit on the couch. Kurt had wanted to open a bottle of wine but to his chagrin, he'd found his parents had taken the last two with them. It was like they knew or something.

 

While Kurt busied himself putting the roses in water, Blaine took in the living room. There were pictures on the fireplace mantel and he noted that the walls and tables were full of pictures. Kurt had been at the home for five years. It was obviously Burt had tried to make up for lost time. But the photograph that was in the center of the mantel was a picture of Burt, Kurt, a boy Blaine recognized from Kurt's Glee Club, and a woman he didn't know. They must have been Kurt's stepfamily.

 

"That's Carole and Finn," came Kurt's voice fondly from behind him. Blaine turned around to look at Kurt. The pale boy had a soft smile on his face.

 

"I take it you're happy to have them in your life?" Blaine asked and Kurt's smile grew as he came and sat beside him on the couch.

 

"They're great. Carole is really the best thing to happen to my dad in a long time. I'm happy for them. Finn and I used to be at odds with each other, but that's in the past now," Kurt explained.

 

Blaine nodded his head. "I'm glad to see you've been happy," he said.

 

Kurt sighed and subconsciously took a hold of Blaine's hand, barely able to make out the c in the bubble on his wrist.

 

"I am happy, but I knew without you in my life, I could never be entirely happy. And it doesn't help the way I'm treated at school."

 

Blaine looked at him with a sad expression. "I'm so sorry Kurt. I should have been there for you."

 

Kurt gave him a soft smile. "Hey," he said. "It's not your fault okay? You didn't make the law that says foster cases are meant to be confidential." He gave Blaine's hand a squeeze, trying to show him that he didn't blame him for anything, especially not the fact that they hadn't seen each other in nine years.

 

Silence fell over them for the moment and they both just stared at each other in wonder. Both boys could not believe the fates had made it happen for them to meet again. Maybe, just maybe…no that was silly. The chances that they were each other's soulmate were slim to none. It would be too good to be true.

 

Blaine bit his lip then and turned away shyly. And Kurt squeezed his hand again.

 

"What is it Blaine?" It felt so good to be able to say his name again. His words prompted the younger boy to look up at him. "You can tell me."

 

The curly-haired boy drew a breath. "I just…I want to kiss you so bad Kurt," he admitted in a quiet voice.

 

Kurt felt his breath hitch as he stared at this boy he had missed for so long. "Than why don't you?" he whispered boldly.

 

Blaine didn't need any other invitation and as Kurt saw him start to lean forward, he felt his eyes flutter shut. And then, the most amazing feeling spread through his body as Blaine's lips touched his. They were warm and soft and oh so gentle. Nothing at all like the cracked dry roughness of Karofsky's lips. Kurt could feel his heart melting as their lips moved together.

 

A small gasp left Kurt's mouth as he felt Blaine's arms slide around his waist. Blaine took that as invitation and slid his tongue into Kurt's mouth, prompting the older boy to moan and snake his arms up around Blaine's neck.

 

Kurt had never had another boy's tongue in his mouth before and a part of him had never considered French kissing would be something he would enjoy but he couldn't get enough of the feeling of Blaine's tongue in his mouth as he battled it with his own tongue. Moans were falling from both boys' mouths and Kurt soon found himself lying backwards on the couch, pulling Blaine down with him.

 

In the back of his mind, Kurt wondered if maybe they were moving a bit fast but he realized that he didn't particularly care. This was Blaine. This was the boy he had realized he was deeply in love with. And he wanted this, wanted it more than anything else in the world.

 

Kurt's arms unraveled from Blaine's neck and traveled down the boy's body, sliding carefully under the hem of his shirt. Blaine seemed to approve of this. He broke the kiss to Kurt's lips and attacked his jaw instead. The pale boy threw his head back, letting out a rushed breath as he arched up against the other boy.

 

"Blaine…" Kurt breathed out. He raked his fingers up the back of Blaine's shirt, caressing the boy's warm skin.

 

Suddenly Blaine's hips rolled forward, pressing their groins together and pulling a stuttering gasp from Kurt. The friction was incredible, even through the clothes. But Kurt could definitely feel Blaine's erection against him as he rolled his hips a second time.

 

"Is this okay?" Blaine asked, suddenly afraid he was doing something wrong. He had ceased his kissing and nipping which had traveled on down to Kurt's neck.

 

Kurt removed one hand from under Blaine's shirt and ran it over Blaine's head of gelled curls.

 

"Sweetie, it's more than okay," he told him before placing a chaste kiss to the boy's lips." He smiled at him and Blaine smiled back. "I want everything, all of it. But only if you want it too."

 

"I want everything with you too Kurt. I waited so long for you," Blaine replied. Kurt gently nodded his head and gasped when Blaine reattached his lips to his neck.

 

Kurt's fingers found the hem of Blaine's shirt again and this time, he pulled it up over the boy's head, tossing it carelessly to the floor. The sight of Blaine's bare toned chest and back muscles made him even harder and he groaned, automatically spreading his legs so that Blaine dropped down between them.

 

Blaine continued to suck on Kurt's neck, certainly working to leave a hickey. He groaned when he dropped between Kurt's legs, rolling his hips forward once more to add friction and pull another delicious moan from the beautiful pale boy's throat. His hands fumbled with the buttons on Kurt's vest and he grunted in frustration.

 

Kurt took his hands gently and moved them down to his belt to work on. Blaine blushed and gave Kurt a questioning look. The pale boy nodded before expertly working off his own vest and the shirt beneath it, unceremoniously dropping them to the floor.

 

The younger boy sat up a bit, hands on Kurt's belt, and gazed down at the expanse of beautiful pale skin that had just been exposed to him. Kurt didn't have the abs Blaine did but his stomach and chest muscles were still well defined, to the point they looked like they had been carved into his skin perfectly. Kurt blushed under the other boy's gaze and rolled his hips up, hoping to get him to return to his previous activities.

 

Blaine obliged, kissing down Kurt's neck to the expanse of pale skin over his chest as his hands worked at Kurt's belt, pulling it free from the boy's pants and tossing it to the floor.

 

Kurt was working at the buttons on Blaine's pants, his breath coming in quick little gasps. He popped the button and undid the zipper before boldly slipping his hand down Blaine's pants and palming him over his underwear.

 

With a gasp, Blaine threw his head back and Kurt smirked up at him. He raised his head and brought his lips to the shell of Blaine's ear.

 

"So hard for me," he whispered, causing a shudder to roll through Blaine's body and the younger boy fumbled with the button on Kurt's pants.

 

Kurt's eyes trailed down to their feet and he realized something suddenly. Blaine had already kicked off his shoes. He wasn't wearing any socks.

 

"Blaine, hang on," he said, gently pushing Blaine up so he could sit up. Blaine looked panicked like he'd done something wrong and Kurt chuckled, giving him another sweet kiss. "I just have to get my shoes off sweetie. Otherwise, you'll have a hell of a time getting my pants off." He winked and Blaine blushed slightly.

 

The curly-haired boy waited as Kurt unlaced his Doc Martens and pulled them off. He was clearly antsy.

 

"Okay," Kurt said as he pulled the second one off and tossed it aside. He lay back down and pulled Blaine back to him. "Now, where were we?" he asked playfully.

 

"Right about here," Blaine replied, latching onto one of Kurt's nipples with his mouth. Kurt gasped and arched his chest into Blaine. God that felt so good. Kurt tried to find his composure as he gripped Blaine's pants and yanked them down his legs. Blaine obliged by kicking them the rest of the way off, leaving the younger boy in just his underwear. But his hands had been working on pulling Kurt's own pants off. And Kurt was grateful because with the strain of his growing erection, they were becoming painfully tight.

 

Kurt lifted his hips to help Blaine tug the pants down and the relief he felt as the tight pressure eased up on his straining cock was welcome. Blaine took Kurt's other nipple into his mouth, pulling a moan from the older boy as he finished pulling Kurt's pants off and they landed on the floor.

 

The two of them were now in nothing but their underwear and Kurt had a light blush painted all over his body. Blaine was grinding their erections together to get friction. And Kurt didn't think he had ever felt so good in his life.

 

"More…" he said breathlessly. "Blaine please! Need you. Need you in me now," he went on. Blaine's eyes went wide. He propped himself up on his elbows so he could look down at Kurt, a silent question on his face.

 

Instead of answering him, Kurt merely hooked his thumbs into Blaine's underwear and forcefully yanked them down, causing Blaine's erection to spring free and for a moment, Kurt just gazed at the organ. He'd never seen another boy's cock before. Blaine was long and thick and Kurt bit his lip. For a moment, he wondered if Blaine would even fit inside him.

 

He was so mesmerized by the appearance of Blaine's cock that he nearly missed Blaine pulling down his own underwear and springing Kurt free. He felt the air hit his pulsing aching cock and a gasp left his lips.

 

"T-touch me Blaine," he got out and arched into him, searching for the friction. He rubbed his bare cock against Blaine's and the feeling was so great he was surprised he didn't come right then and there. Blaine was already leaking pre-cum as was Kurt.

 

Hesitantly, Blaine rubbed his fingers in the pre-cum covering the tip of Kurt's cock and used it as lubricant as he experimentally wrapped his hand around Kurt and twisted on the upstroke. A low moan escaped the pale boy's mouth.

 

"Oh my God Blaine," Kurt whispered, breathless. "That feels so good." Blaine smiled down at him and continued to stroke him, eliciting moans and other delicious sounds from the beautiful boy beneath him until Kurt stilled him. "Baby if you don't stop I'm going to come without ever feeling you in me," he managed to say, blushing.

 

Blaine propped himself up again, biting his lip. "Do you have any lube?" he asked.

 

Kurt blushed. He did. He'd touched himself plenty of times before but it had never felt like this. He pointed to the coffee table drawer.

 

"I…um…may have stashed some in the drawer of the coffee table earlier," he admitted. Blaine raised an eyebrow and gave Kurt a knowing look before leaning over to pull the drawer open and grab the lube.

 

When he noted the bottle was half empty, a shudder of warmth fled his body going right to his already achingly hard cock. The thought that Kurt touched himself, maybe to thoughts of him - though he wouldn't get his hopes up - was incredibly hot.

 

"Kurt, there's uh…there's no condom," Blaine suddenly realized.

 

"I don't care," Kurt said, voice coming out as a bit of a whimper. "Need you in me now Blaine!" he cried out.

 

"So demanding," Blaine said with a chuckle. But it was so hot, he completely forgot his concern over the condom and opened the bottle of lube, coating his fingers and rubbing them together to warm it up.

 

Coming back to his position lying on top of Kurt on the couch, Blaine snaked his fingers down between Kurt's legs and circled his hole with one, teasing the puckered muscle.

 

"Blaine please," Kurt begged and Blaine found it incredibly hot. He smashed their lips together as he pushed one finger past the tight ring of muscle, swallowing Kurt's whimper at the pain from being breeched.

 

Blaine eased his finger in slowly until he had his whole finger embedded in Kurt's ass. Kurt wiggled against him and Blaine slowly started to pump his finger in and out.

 

The older boy was already becoming a writhing mess beneath him and Blaine didn't think he had ever seen anything more hot in his life. He continued pumping his finger in and out of Kurt, doing his best to open him up for a second finger.

 

"Another," Kurt plead breathlessly a few moments later and Blaine obliged, slipping in a second finger with the first and starting to scissor them, stretching Kurt's hole. Kurt arched against him, fucking himself down onto Blaine's fingers, clearly enjoying being torn apart by the other boy. His moans were mixed with whimpers at the pain.

 

Feeling a bit more confident, Blaine crooked his fingers just so and brushed Kurt's prostate. A high pitched wail came from the other boy.

 

"Just like that Blaine! Right there! More!" Kurt cried out. God he was glad that his parents and Finn would be gone for the night.

 

Blaine added a third finger, pumping, twisting, and scissoring to stretch Kurt out. The boy was so tight. Kurt whined and moaned, bucking down onto him to fuck himself on Blaine's fingers and Blaine kept brushing his prostate.

 

"Need you, now. Want your cock in me Blaine!" Kurt whined and Blaine had never imagined hearing those words come out of Kurt's mouth but it was so hot. His own cock was aching between his legs and he knew he needed to be in Kurt before he exploded.

 

Blaine pulled his fingers from Kurt with a quiet squelching sound and Kurt whimpered at the loss, feeling the cool air hit his sensitive entrance. Blaine moved to grab a pillow off the couch and positioned it under Kurt's hips. He poured lube into his hand and stroked his cock with it, moaning at the feel of his own hand jerking on his length.

 

Leaning back over Kurt and kissing him softly, Blaine positioned himself at the other boy's entrance. "Ready?" he asked. Kurt nodded shakily.

 

"Please," he whimpered. Blaine smiled and kissed him again as he slowly started to push in, getting the head of his cock just past the first ring of muscle before Kurt cried out and dug his fingernails into Blaine's shoulders.

 

"Are you all right?" Blaine asked hesitantly. He stopped moving. Kurt bit his lip and nodded his head.

 

"Uh-huh. It just burns. Keep going please." The boy had never felt a stretch and burn like this. But he wanted to feel Blaine in him so badly.

 

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded again.

 

Blaine proceeded slowly, easing himself into Kurt's tight heat until he had finally bottomed out. He stilled, waiting for Kurt to get used to the stretch. He didn't want to hurt him after all.

 

"Move," Kurt finally said a few moments later and Blaine obliged. He pulled out and snapped his hips back as he pushed back in. Kurt groaned. Blaine continued, slow at first. "Faster," Kurt pleaded and Blaine obliged, speeding up and repetitively snapping his hips forward. The only sounds were the sound of skin slapping against skin and the moans and cries coming from both boys.

 

Blaine changed angles and soon found himself pounding into Kurt's prostate on every thrust and he had never seen anyone come undone as much as Kurt was. The cries and screams and moans of his name were the most beautiful sounds Blaine had ever heard.

 

"Blaine…love you so much…" Kurt panted because it was true. He started thrusting back against Blaine, fucking himself on the other boy's cock. One long fingered hand wrapped around his own cock as he stroked himself in time to Blaine's thrusts.

 

"Kurt, oh you're so tight!" Blaine cried out, increasing the strength of his thrusts. "Love you too!" he added.

 

All it took was a few more hard thrusts and Kurt was spilling his release all over his stomach and hand. The sight of this beautiful boy coming undone because of him sent Blaine over the edge and he came hard inside of Kurt, thrusting through his orgasm as he cried out Kurt's name while his own fell from Kurt's lips over and over again.

 

Spent, Blaine collapsed on top of Kurt, his sweaty curls having broken from their gelmet. Kurt brushed them back out of his eyes and leaned up to place a gentle kiss to his forehead.

 

"I love you," Kurt said softly, a gentle smile on his face. Blaine couldn't help but to smile back.

 

"I love you too," he replied and kissed Kurt softly. After another moment, Blaine pulled out of Kurt and got off to go find something to clean them off with. For a moment, he marveled at the sight of his come leaking out of Kurt's ass. He had done that. Him and no one else.

 

Kurt smiled up at him shyly and that was when his eyes landed on Blaine's chest and a small gasp left his mouth. There, right over Blaine's heart was a little lock tattoo. Kurt knew what that meant.

 

They were soulmates.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go with the chapter that sets the main plot of the story in motion! I'm so humbled by all your kudos and reads. It means a lot to me. This isn't the first mpreg I've written. I have a completed one on ff.net that takes place in the future and I started another one on there that also deals with a serious subject matter but it's at a standstill for a reason other than I can't write to ff.net right now. I've had people tell me I wasn't handling the subject matter realistically. That kind of broke my confidence even though I did admit I wasn't an expert.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Comments make me smile. Happy reading!

Kurt's excitement over the fact that the lock tattoo had appeared on Blaine's chest after they had been intimate and that one had appeared on his as well, was short-lived. A few weeks later, he found himself hunched over the toilet more times than he could count.

 

If that wasn't bad enough, he had been staring at the chalk board in one of the older classrooms at school and found himself wanting to lick up the chalk dust, a fact that terrified him to no end. Why would he want to taste chalk all of a sudden? Chalk wasn't a viable food source.

 

But than, Kurt was having a hard time keeping anything down anyway. He thought he had a stomach bug but there was no fever or any other symptoms and it was stranger when the first thing he had to do in the morning was lurch over the toilet bowl.

 

It wasn't until he was doing his hair one morning and he caught a quick glimpse of the carrier mark on his wrist in the mirror that a cold terror flooded through his body. No, it couldn't be, it just couldn't.

 

"Kurt?" It was Rachel. Her voice pulled him out of his thoughts, which were swirling with the realization he'd had at his vanity that morning. The day so far was a blur. He couldn't remember getting from his vanity to sitting in class.

 

"What?" Kurt snapped, not at all having meant to snap at her.

 

Rachel jumped and bit her lip. "Are you all right?" she asked hesitantly.

 

Kurt sighed and looked down at his notebook. When had he taken those notes? He opened his mouth to reply when suddenly he felt the heavy wave of nausea overcome him and he leaped from his seat, rushing out of the room and to the nearest bathroom, which happened to be the girls. Rachel didn't wait for permission. She immediately got up and followed him.

 

Kurt was bent over the toilet, his breakfast making its way back up and into the bowl. The horror set in and he knew this had to be it. He was shuddering and holding himself when Rachel found him.

 

"Rachel, I think I might be pregnant," he deadpanned. And he had never seen color drain from Rachel's face as fast as it did in that moment.

 

* * *

 

That afternoon found Kurt pacing his room with Rachel seated on his bed. A bag from the pharmacy that had contained a male pregnancy test sat beside her. The timer from the kitchen was sitting on Kurt's vanity. He'd already taken the test in the bathroom and had ended up just leaving it in there. He didn't want to touch it.

 

"How did this happen Kurt?" Rachel asked, biting her lip. He threw her a glare. "No, I know how you could be pregnant but how could you let this happen?"

 

Kurt sighed and ran his hands through his hair; he was gripping it at the ends and tugging. How could he have been so stupid? He told Blaine he didn't care if they didn't use a condom.

 

Oh God Blaine. What was he going to do when Kurt told him? Should he tell him? Could he really ruin the other boy's life like that? Maybe he should just get an abortion and then Blaine would never have to know.

 

But Kurt knew he couldn't do that. He could never bring himself to terminate the little life that could be growing inside of him. Nor could he keep this from Blaine. If he turned out to be pregnant, he was going to have to go to Dalton and tell him, somehow. He just didn't know how.

 

And worse, how was he going to tell his family? Finn had just gotten over being homophobic. How the hell was he going to handle the fact that his stepbrother was pregnant?

 

Kurt had washed the couch cousins multiple times after he and Blaine had had sex but he still couldn't shake the feeling that they knew, that somehow Blaine's come was still stained there from where it dripped out of Kurt's ass. He shuddered just thinking of the memory.

 

"I was stupid okay?" he finally managed to tell her, just as the timer went off. They both looked at each other and Kurt cautiously made his way back into his en suite bathroom.

 

He could feel his nerves causing his heart to pound. This was one thing he hated about being a carrier male. Male home pregnancy tests were infinitely more accurate than female home pregnancy tests. Because a male didn't ovulate or have a monthly period, he could become pregnant at any time. So if a pregnancy test is taken within a few weeks after the sexual intercourse, the results would always be accurate.

 

With shaking hands, Kurt reached forward, picked up the stick, and brought it closer so he could see it.

 

All Rachel heard next was a thudding sound. She ran into the bathroom to find Kurt passed out on the floor with the pregnancy test lying beside him where he had clearly dropped it.

 

It was positive.

 

* * *

 

Kurt couldn't tell his dad, not yet. Blaine had to know first. He was the father after all. And as long as Kurt wasn't showing yet, he figured he could keep his family in the dark a little bit longer.

 

He side-glanced the pharmacy bag sitting in the passenger seat. Rachel had insisted on going with him but he made it clear telling Blaine was something he had to do on his own. The pregnancy test was in the bag.

 

Kurt swallowed as he pulled off the freeway at the exit that would take him to Dalton. But he couldn't finish the stretch. His hands were shaking worse and worse with every moment he got closer to Blaine. He ended up pulling over to the side of the road and dropping his head onto the steering wheel.

 

Could he really do this? Kurt loved Blaine dearly and he knew Blaine loved him but that didn't make him any less scared about telling him that he was pregnant. They'd been out of each other's lives for nine years. Who was to say Blaine wouldn't immediately turn him away?

 

Drawing a deep breath, Kurt tightened his grip on the steering wheel. Regardless of how terrified he was of telling Blaine, he was even more terrified of leaving him in the dark about it. He had to do this.

 

Kurt drew another deep breath and eased his Navigator back out onto the road, pulling away from the shoulder. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest with every turn that brought him closer to Dalton and the boy whose life he might be about to ruin.

 

He hardly realized it when he pulled into the Dalton Academy parking lot and killed the engine. For a moment, he just sat there. He turned his head to look at the pharmacy bag in the passenger seat. "You can do this Kurt," he told himself before grabbing the bag and climbing out of the car.

 

Kurt was surprised at how easily he was able to find the school office. The building was massive. Had to be at least three times the size of McKinley. He reckoned it would have been easy to get lost.

 

After telling the receptionist that he was there to see Blaine Anderson, he was asked to sign in, given a visitor's pass, and told to have a seat.

 

The receptionist picked up a phone and made a call, apparently up to Blaine's dorm room. Kurt tried his best not to eavesdrop. He didn't want to think about the fact that he was about to drop a bombshell on the boy he loved so dearly. He clutched the pharmacy bag tighter, feeling the outline of the little stick.

 

Kurt barely noticed the receptionist hang up the phone and tell him that Blaine would be right down because his mind was flooding through all the different scenarios of how this could possibly go.

 

How would Blaine feel? Would he be happy? Sad? Angry? Indifferent? What if he started going off on Kurt and called him a slut? What if he rejoiced and started rambling about plans for the baby? What if he thought they needed to get married right away? Kurt blushed at that thought.

 

"Kurt?" came a surprised voice, snapping the pale boy out of his thoughts. Oh dear God, this was it.

 

"Hi," he replied tentatively.

 

"What are you doing here?" Blaine wasn't angry. Just surprised, confused, and judging by the smile on his face, happy.

 

Kurt sighed. He knew how he was going to start this wasn't going to be any good.

 

"We need to talk," he said and watched the smile fall from Blaine's face. He bit his lip and moved so that the pharmacy bag was held behind his back. He thought that he would just present the test to him because he didn't think he could get the words out. "Can we go somewhere private?"

 

"Sure, yeah, okay," Blaine said, utterly confused and the fact that his voice was trembling was a sign that he was scared. Those four words were never something you wanted to hear in a relationship, but they weren't in a relationship, were they? True, they'd seen each other a number of times since they had sex but they had never confirmed they were boyfriends.

 

Blaine lead the way out of the office and up to the dorms, where he silently lead Kurt to his room. Neither of them said a word. Blaine was terrified that Kurt was going to tell him they were better off as friends or that they shouldn't see each other anymore, despite the locks on their chests. Kurt was mulling over in his mind just how he was going to do this. He was also terrified.

 

When they reached Blaine's dorm room, Blaine held up his hand as he slipped inside. Kurt could hear him talking to someone and than an Asian boy and a dark skinned boy he recognized from the Warblers came out of the room, giving Kurt curious looks. He smiled weakly at the two of them. They nodded and went on their way. Blaine beckoned Kurt into the room and shut the door behind him.

 

"So…" Blaine started.

 

Kurt bit his lip. "Look Blaine, there's no easy way to say this—"

 

"You don't want to be with me," Blaine cut him off. "I get it."

 

Kurt stared at him in shock. "What? No, of course I want to be with you. But, after what I have to say, you might not want to be with me."

 

Blaine didn't know how to react to this. "What are you talking about Kurt? How could anything make me not want to be with you? You're my soulmate."

 

Kurt clutched the bag tighter. "Well, you might change your mind after this." Blaine looked like he wanted to protest or contradict him but before he could, Kurt held out the pharmacy bag to him.

 

"What's this?" the curly-haired boy asked, getting even more confused and now worried. His heart was starting to race in his chest and he could feel it pounding hard.

 

"Just…open it," Kurt replied, biting his lip. Blaine could hear how terrified the older boy was.

 

Not knowing what else to do, the dapper boy opened the pharmacy bag and pulled out the pregnancy test. The positive sign on it made his eyes go wide.

 

"Kurt—" he started but was cut off by Kurt breaking down into tears. The pale boy dropped to his knees on the floor and covered his face with his hands.

 

"I'm sorry Blaine, I'm so sorry! I didn't want to ruin your life I swear! I wasn't trying to get pregnant! I didn't even think about it when we were being intimate. All I could think about was how much I needed you," he sobbed, the sounds wracking his body as he shook on the floor.

 

"Hey, hey, hey," Blaine was quick to say, kneeling beside Kurt and pulling the older boy into his arms. "What makes you think you ruined my life Kurt?" he asked gently.

 

Kurt buried his face in Blaine's chest, still crying. "You're sixteen and still in foster care Blaine. Not to mention a sophomore in high school who's an incredibly talented performer. You're in no place to raise a baby. You have to be free to go places." He kept right on crying and Blaine held him tighter trying to comfort him.

 

"It's okay, Kurt. It's okay. Even if we had used a condom, there was no guarantee it would have prevented this from happening," he started, rubbing his hands over Kurt's back and listening to him sniffle and wretch. "And sure, this probably isn't the ideal time to have a baby, but you didn't ruin my life Kurt. If anything, you've given me a reason to feel even closer to you."

 

At those words Kurt slowly lifted his head. Tears were still streaming down his cheeks and his eyes were red and puffy.

 

"You really mean that Blaine?" he asked ever so quietly. Blaine offered him a tiny smile.

 

"Of course I do. You're my soulmate and nothing you say or do is going to stop me from loving you," he told him before he leaned down and softly pressed his lips to Kurt's. Kurt's lips tasted salty due to his tears but still, the kiss was just as amazing as every other one they had shared. A small gasp left the pale boy's mouth at the contact.

 

"I love you so much Blaine," Kurt said when they had broken apart. And he really did. It was why he had been so scared that there would be no them anymore. "What are we?" he asked quietly.

 

Blaine was momentarily stunned at the question. "What do you want us to be Kurt?" he asked, biting his lip.

 

"Boyfriends," Kurt whispered automatically, blushing slightly.

 

"Than that's what we are," Blaine said with a smile, kissing Kurt again.

 

Kurt moaned into the kiss and pressed back, until that familiar nausea welled up in his stomach and he pulled back, scrambling up and rushing into Blaine's en suite, just barely reaching the toilet before his lunch came back up.

 

Blaine was there in an instant, rubbing his back soothingly. He filled a glass with water so that Kurt could rinse his mouth out.

 

"Sorry for ruining the moment," Kurt deadpanned. Blaine pulled the older boy into his arms and just chuckled. "I hate that you have to see me like this."

 

Blaine shook his head and continued rubbing Kurt's back in soothing motions. "Don't worry about it Kurt. Morning sickness is a good thing. It means the baby's growing properly and is healthy. It's not the most glamorous aspect of pregnancy, but at least it's a good sign."

 

Kurt laughed drily. "Not the most glamorous is an understatement Blaine," he said. "But I'm more worried about my desire to eat chalk."

 

Blaine raised his eyebrows and Kurt blushed. "I've heard of having cravings for non-food items during pregnancy," he said. Kurt stared at him wide-eyed. How did Blaine know so much? "It's usually because these items have nutrients or something that's good for the baby."

 

"That is the weirdest thing I ever heard," Kurt said, causing Blaine to laugh. "I refuse to eat chalk." He shuddered and Blaine kissed his temple. And then Kurt became serious again. "You'll come to the appointments with me right?"

 

Blaine kissed him then and stroked his cheek. "Of course I will love. We made this baby together so I'm going to be there every step of the way."

 

Kurt couldn't help the smile that crossed his face just then and he kissed Blaine passionately. "Thank you," he said.

 

"You have nothing to thank me for Kurt," Blaine replied, smiling at him.

 

Kurt snuggled into his arms, not wanting to move. "I guess there's just one hurdle left," he said quietly, terror lacing his voice.

 

"What's that?" Blaine asked.

 

"Telling my family."


End file.
